casshanfandomcom-20200214-history
Jin
Jin (ジン, Jin) is a famous Robot who formerly refused to join Braiking Boss' empire in order to protect Humanity from Genocide. He currently leads a group of both Humans and Robots in search of finding Luna, he also wishes for a world where Humans and Robots can live equally. Physical Appearance Jin appears as if he is a very tall Caucasian man, with a slim build and broad shoulders. Jin has orange eyes with solid black pupils and short gray hair. Jin is completely unaffected by the Ruin so he looks as if he is brand new, with absolutely no rust he also looks as if he could be human. Jin wears a large black jacket with a fur collar over a brown undershirt which matches his tight brown pants, he also wears a black belt and shoes. Personality Jin is a light hearted, friendly and kind person who's sense of Justice makes him who he is. Jin is known for having strong convictions in his beliefs in equality and justice. Even when lives are at stake, Jin prefers to avoid violence at all cost, he chose not to devour Casshern even if the Ruin was killing his people.By One's Calling Jin has traditional values of Justice, even in a world with no laws Jin still believes killing someone is still murder and refuses to do it. By One's Calling Casshern Sins Jin was created by a human who made him with great care, upon completion Jin was taught traditional morals in the sense of absolute Justice. When Braiking Boss built his empire in order to exterminate the human race, he invited Jin to join him on his conquest for Genocide, Jin refused and joined the side of Humanity. Jin is known for his heroic efforts in reducing the amount of slaughtered humans.By One's Calling After the Ruin began, Jin collected a group of several humans and robots in order to search for a way to heal them. They eventually came across the rumors of Luna, giving them the drive and mission to seek her out for healing. During their travels, Jin group met a mysterious roaming Canine. When Jin befriends after finding out that it is like him; unaffected by the Ruin. For probably not their first time, the group encounters a large group of Bandits looking to hunt down the humans in Jin's group. After recognizing Jin for his legacy, they move along feeling it would be too time consuming to fight he and his men, Dai and Tetsu.By One's Calling After continuing their journey to find Luna, the canine leads Jin and his men to a mysterious fallen platform. Jin's men are able to uncover a man from under the rubble, a man named Casshern. A former member of Jin's group also arrives, Gido, along with him are several bandits looking to devour Casshern in order to gain eternal life. They fail and Casshern retaliates by attacking Jin who is able to fend him off and allow the Canine to stop him. Casshern somewhat comes to his senses and reveals the canine's name is Friender.By One's Calling Jin's group then puts the pressure on him to devour Casshern in order to save their lives, Jin refuses and brings them to their senses by telling them hat Luna can save them and they do not need to murder Casshern. Jin bids his farewell to his new friend Friender after taking back his offer to team up with Casshern, afraid he might have to kill him one day.By One's Calling Powers and Abilities Master Combatant: Though Jin preffers to avoid the conflict of violence at all cost, he is still very versed in combat. He is regarded highly for being a strong fighter, able to convince an army of bandits to move on with just his reputation.By One's Calling He was even successfully able to hold back Casshern who is one of the strongest beings on the planet, his people even went as far as to say he was one of the only people able to devour him.By One's Calling *'Enhanced Reflexes': While Casshern is incredibly fast and strong, Jin was able to successfully hold back his attacks by dodging and quickly reacting to his movements with skillful counters.By One's Calling *'Enhanced Strength': Jin was able to cleave large robot parts with ease with little to no effort. When Casshern tore through several Bandits, Jin was easily able to protect himself from any flying debris.By One's Calling Notes *It was never revealed why it is that Jin wasn't effected by the Ruin. *Jin's remaining aspect of morality is "Justice". By One's Calling Appearances ''Casshern Sins 11. ''By One's Calling References Category:Casshern Sins Category:Character